Barney kidsongs-Mesozoic mind-extended
REX: Hey everybody, before we start I like to thank my good friend barney here for inviting us here! Barney: You're welcome REX: I figured out that the note isn't a song! No song can be that bad! HELLO DINO-LAND! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK? CROWD cheering PARA: ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR! As soon as the song starts, the music begins Give me a Mesozoic mind A Mesozoic mind! RIFF: ready, guys? All four dinos altogether: READY, RIFF! CROWD cheering REX: This is a song called Mesozoic Mind, and it's now better than ever in Barney style! Oh, yeah singing Last night I had a crazy dream, I fell out of my bed! I missed the floor entirely and fell through time instead!! Fell yesterday, through history, an unrecorded time, 100 million years went by to Mesozoic times!!! Mesozoic, Mesozoic I looked around and there I found, that everything had changed! The earth was full of animals, they all were very strange! The dinosaurs were everywhere, in every shape and size! They walked the plains and mountains, they'd even fill the skies! Give me a Mesozoic mind! give this report to all mankind You can keep your Cenozoic, but I dig that Mesozoic! Give me a Mesozoic...mind! Mesozoic, Mesozoic Apatosaurus plodded past, he's tall as any tree! The Pterosaurs flew through the air, and monsters filled the seas! A Mighty Stegosaurus clan had armor down their spine, there was Carlie Camarasaurus and others of her Kind! Mesozoic! Mesozoic! Allosaurus: Hey, hey neighbors! I hid behind a wall of rock when Allosaurus roared! Corythosaurus ran away, escaping hungry hordes! Diplodocus took just one step, and made the forest shake! I didn't want my dream to end, I didn't want to wake! Give a Mesozoic mind, teach me a thing from one of mine! You can keep your Cenozoic, but I dig that Mesozoic! Give me a Mesozoic...mind! Mesozoic! Mesozoic! Additional verse #1: Tyrannosaurus rex he was king, of all he'd like to munch! Baryonyx like fishing so, he fished just for his lunch! Deinonychus she hunts in groups to tackle bigger prey, while Gallimimus she was fast to go, and she'd just run away!! Mesozoic! Mesozoic! Additional verse #2: The Troodon, he was quite smart and clever so I've heard! The Archaeopteryx knew that he was one of the very first birds! Pteranodon, he had huge wings of 30 feet across, but Quetzalcoatlus was bigger so, in flying he was the boss! Mesozoic! Mesozoic! Additional verse #3: Parasaurolophus, he honked loud, when danger was nearby! The Triceratops has three big horns, and he sure was one tough guy! The Coelophysis, yes, he was one of the first dinosaurs, there's the Brachiosaurus, he was quite huge and tall when he's on all fours!! Give a Mesozoic mind, teach me a thing from one of mine! You can keep your Cenozoic, but I dig that Mesozoic! Give me a Mesozoic...mind! Mesozoic! Mesozoic! Mesozoic! Mesozoic! ends REX: Thank you to Barney and his pals, and thank you Dino-land!!!! Crowd cheering Category:YTV Category:Cookie jar Category:Barney kidsongs supershow Category:Barney home video Category:HIT entertainment Category:Dinosaur cartoons and more Category:Denver the last dinosaur